Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew
by Knight Europa
Summary: When an old enemy returns, a Knight from the future must travel back in time to help the Sailor Soldiers.
1. Chapter 0

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

Chapter 0 Part One: A Knight's Sad Tale

The sky was dark, grey clouds pouring down tears of Heaven onto the grey concrete and green grass. The trees shook slightly with the wind touching their branches, the lights of the city brightened and beautiful to those who took their precious time to enjoy getting soaked while walking home from their jobs of daily labor.

There was an apartment complex in district of Shinjuku, Japan, the lighting within dimmed down to where it was barely visible from the outside. Inside one of these apartments stood a young man at the only window in his small home.

Home… is such a fragile world, especially to this young male at the age of eighteen. His light brown hair pressed up against his forehead, concealing the glowing light green symbol on it. Silver eyes searched the city that was thinning of people who sought shelter from the storm. Yes, this young male was in the midst of reminiscing a tragic memory.

"My name is Alex Kino. I'm from the century of the Crystal Kingdom, but as of right now, I'm stuck in the year 2008, present day for you people. I'm here of my own decision, to stop a great evil from destroying not only this time, but also the very souls of you good people, especially ten very important women. These women in my time are my friends, but more importantly, they are my family. I'm here to protect them, and to correct a horrible action in the future."

"By know, you've probably figured out who I am by my last name. If not, then I'll tell you. I am the son of Lita Kino, otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter. I don't know much about my father, but my mother has told me repeatedly he is a strong and proud warrior… and a very proud father. Amy Anderson, or Sailor Mercury is my teacher in the subjects of math, science, reading, and sometimes acting. Rei Hino, aka Sailor Mars is my teacher of spirituality, teaching me how to harness my fighting spirit and how to meditate on a daily basis. Mina Aino, Sailor Venus is my instructor of proper manners and socializing. Amara Tenoh, known as Sailor Uranus, teaches me the skills necessary to use my sword, The Europa Blade. Michelle Kaioh, Sailor Neptune instructs me on swimming and grooming. Though why I needed to be taught grooming, I may never know… Anyways. Trista Meioh, or Sailor Pluto teaches me on the subject of gardening, which is one of my favorite hobbies. I want to grow a field full of flowers for my family. Speaking of family, my mother is Crystal Tokyo's number one chef! She's been teaching me how to cook meals since I was five. Hotaru Tomoe, or Sailor Saturn lets me dabble with dark magic from time to time. She may be quiet, but she's so nice and gentle. Neo-Queen Serenity is my instructor on games, such as croquet. King Endymion is my mentor in fencing skills, just like Amara. Princess Rini is my best friend in the whole world. I know you've heard of her adventures as a child, and as Sailor Mini Moon. Well, she's all grown up now… And boy is she beautiful. These people took such good care of me, yet I failed to save the one person that means most to me. I was sword fighting with Amara. That's the day everything went wrong."

" _Ready, Alex?"_

"Amara was wearing her Sailor Uranus outfit, the Space Sword at the ready, a small smirk on her lips. She and Michelle were lovers, and I didn't have a problem at all with that… maybe it was because the two treated me like their little cousin?"

"_Yes, Princess Amara. Come at me!"_

"_Hey, I told you to call Michelle and I by our first names. There's no need for formalities between the three of us."_

"She came running at me, the Space Sword glowing as she went for a quick thrust. Quickly I drew my Europa Blade and parried the blow, spinning to face her as she turned to get into her stance again."

" _Good, you've gotten much faster. Let's see if you can harness your attack properly now."_

"_Here I come! Hyyyaaaaa!!!!!"_

"My attack had gotten better as well. Unfortunately she was still much stronger then I was. She flipped the handle of the Space Sword and struck me in the bottom of my chin with it. I went flying and landed hard on my back."

"_I see you still need to work on the art of blocking with your arms as well. Get up, Alex. You did good today."_

"_Thank you, Amara!" _

"I stood up and we bowed respectfully to each other. Then, the Kingdom shook with tremendous force. We could hear the alarms blaring, and Neo-Queen Serenity called upon us all telepathically.

"_Princesses and Knight, we're under attack from the Nega-Verse! Hurry to the courtyard and prepare for battle!"_

"Nodding to Amara, we were both already transformed and running to the courtyard. There were the other eight Princesses and the Queen, with King Endimyon by her side."

" _I don't… Believe it." _

"Neo-Queen Serenity seemed to be in shock. I turned to see the presence of the enemy; it was the evil Queen Beryl! Serenity had vanquished her long ago, how could she be back?! Not only that, but there were these… things that seemed to travel with her. Shapeless, yet terrifying at the same time."

"_Beryl! How did you return to our Kingdom?"_

"_Hmph. As if I should answer to the likes of you. But since you're so curious, I'll tell you. My hate for you and your precious Scouts never died. Even when you destroyed me, the deepest, darkest depths of my soul yearned for revenge. Little by little, like pieces of a puzzle I assembled myself, and now I am more powerful then ever before! Soul Suckers, my new Nega-Monsters, are much more terrifying then you could ever imagine! ATTACK THEM!"_

"Everybody transformed and attacked the Soul Suckers. I made sure to keep an eye out for Rini and the Queen, as it's a knights duty to protect them above all else."

"_Mars Flame Sniper!"_

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_

"Mars and Venus had combined attacks, an arrow made of fire and a goldenh heart chain that shattered and shot out like mini energy balls, taking out four of the Soul Suckers, yet when the dust cleared from that, only more of the monsters appeared!"

"_Alrighty, try this. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

" Sailor Mercury's water harp attack; always a cool one. Dozens of water streams shot out from the harp, hitting multiple soul suckers. But as before, it seemed only more took the place of the fallen."

"_This isn't looking too good!" Michelle called out. _

"She and Amara had done their own signature attacks; Neptune Deep Submerge and Uranus World Shaking. No matter what everyone did the monsters kept coming, nothing was working."

"_I have to protect my family! Here I go…Sailor Knight Slash!"_

"I struck out a slash of energy at one of the Nega-Monsters that had tried to attack the Queen. She gave me a smile before taking out her Crescent Rainbow Wand. Staring Queen Beryl down intently.

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

"_Tuxedo La Bomber!"_

"Mini Moon and King Endimyon had done their famous father-daughter team up move! And it seemed to be working, because none of the monsters multiplied."

"_Moon….Crystal….ELIMINATION!!!!"_

"Neo-Queen Serenity had used her attack! The tide was turning for our side at last! We attacked more fiercely, and I had even managed to destroy one or two of these beings, but I…. I had left my backside wide open. Those next few moments keep replaying in my head over and over again. Like a nightmare I cannot escape from."

"_Watch out, Alex!!"_

"My mother, Princess Jupiter had pushed me aside, a Soul Sucker thrusting its hand into her body and stealing her very soul. In slow motion, I fell to my knees, eyes widened, tears coming forth. All I remember is a yell of rage at the skies."

"_MOM!!!!!!!!!"_

"She lay there, perfectly still. I felt hot, so very hot. A rage like never before brewing within me. Targeting Beryl, I grabbed my blade and ran to her, yelling the entire time. Yelling out of anger, but most of all, out of guilt."

"_Die, Queen Beryl!!"_

"_Don't waste your life, boy!"_

"In an instant she had blocked my attack, and the rest was darkness. When I came too, I was un-transformed. Mother was in a bed with a clear, glass case around her."

" _My fault… It's all my fault."_

"The queen held me in her arms."

"_Alex, don't say such things. Do not worry, for she is not dead. There is still a chance to rescue her and return her to life."_

"_What is it? I'll do anything."_

"_The evil Queen Beryl has traveled to the past. With her new strength, she seeks to vanquish the Sailor Scouts of that time, preventing Crystal Tokyo from ever existing. You must travel to that time and protect the scouts. Failure is not an option."_

" _I understand. I will not fail, my Queen."_

"I bowed to all of my family, Princess Trista held up her rod and opened up a pathway. With one more glance to them all, I gave a silent nod and stepped through. I am now in the time where Queen Beryl wishes to eradicate my friends and family. I also feel a strange presence, similar to that of a Sailor Knight. I will investigate this later. For now, I have a mission to complete. Failure is not an option. I'll stop anything and anyone who gets in my way…. To save my mother. I am Alex Kino, the Handsome Sailor Knight Europa!"

The young man, Alex, turned off the lights in his apartment and opened up the door, walking out and shutting it behind him in silence. This mission is just the beginning of things to come. What is Queen Beryl plotting, and what is this presence Alex feels? Find out in the next chapter of Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew!


	2. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 1: A New Ally_

Monday morning, Tokyo, Japan. The sun shone brightly as it rose at ten a.m., brightening the class room of Mugen High School, where eight of ten very special woman attended on a daily bases. Wearing the school uniforms, they all sat in the class room, talking of gossip, boys, and the like. The teacher soon walked in and all settled down; amazingly, the teacher was Ms. Haruna, Serena's teacher since middle school.

"Good morning, everybody. You've probably already heard the news, but to those who haven't; today we're having a new student join our ranks at Mugen. Please make him feel welcome and if possible give him a tour. Coming from Shinjuku, here is Alex Suzumiya!"

Entering the class room silently was a young male; about eight-teen in age, five feet ten inches. His head held a nice bedding of brown hair, his eyes a mixture of silver and brown. The girls giggled and whispered to each other, while silently the young man scanned the room.

"_Good, five of them here. The other three must be in another room. As long as I can keep close to them all, I should be good to go."_

Bowing silently to the class, Alex walked to a seat that was on the other side of a blue-haired female, who had blue eyes to match. This was Amy. On the opposite side of Amy sat a girl with long blonde hair with a big red ribbon and blew eyes; this was Mina.

"Ok, today's subject is Trigonometry. On the board is a problem I will pick someone at random to come up and solve. Hmmm… Mr. Alex. Would you like to take a chance?"

"Ok."

He stood up from his desk, making his way to the board and silently worked out the problem, having it solved in under a minute!

"Here's the answer. May I go sit back down, now?"

"B… But that's… One of the hardest problems in the book!" Haruna was stunned, eyes ready to pop from her head.

" I had a good teacher back home." Alex said, glancing to Amy momentarily before looking to a woman behind him; she had brown hair in a pony tail, and green eyes… Lita Kino. His heart began to ache a little, quickly turning around, he wiped a tear that came to his eye and focused on the lesson being taught.

Lunch time soon came, and the five girls were all sitting together, talking in hushed tones.

"Did you see that new guy? He's a good looking… Guy." Mina said, giggling.

"It's weird how he was able to solve that Trig problem so easy though. Unless he's a genius." Amy spoke, head buried in a book.

"Awww what's wrong Amy? Jealous?" Serena poked her friend playfully, eating some rice and steamed dumplings.

"Am- am not! That's ridiculous, Serena."

" He says he's from Shinjuku. Yet its weird he'd come all the way to Tokyo just for schooling." Rei had her arms crossed, looking seriously at the others. "Kind of strange when you think about it ."

" Rei has a point…" Lita was looking down in a cup of tea, eyes intent on it, a look of deep thinking on her face.

"What's wrong, Lita?" Mina asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I don't know why but.. I feel like I know him from somewhere else."

" Did he go to your old middle school?"

"No.. I would have recognized him."

"Hey! Maybe Alex is your long lost love!" Serena said with a mouthful of rice, laughing… before she started choking.

"That's what you get for talking with your mouthful." Rei said with a victorious smirk.

"Be quiet, Rei!"

"Hey, that new kid's gonna get hurt!"

"He's nuts, no one disses Tekita like that." some other students were watching the table were Alex sat, another man, the local bully, Tekita towered over him, eyes filled with anger.

" It's an official rule here at Mugen, buddy. New students give me their lunch money for the first month or else they get tied down to dodge ball wall in the gym for target practice."

"Listen here, sir. I've told you before that I spent my lunch money on that; lunch. If you please, I'd like to eat in peace." Alex said, taking a sip of soda and eating with his eyes shut.

"You little ingrate! I'll make you eat those words!"

A fist swung, a hand quickly came up and blocked it flat.

"Huh?!" Tekita looked at his blocked punch in shock.

"I usually don't like violence. But if forced too, I will defend myself."

"You little jerk! Take this!" Another punch was swung, and the next few seconds seem to happen in a flash; Alex blocked the other punch with his other hand. He then flipped over Tekita, twisting both arms behind his back and spinning him around. The moment Tekita faced Alex, a knee contacted the bully's face, sending him flying into a pile of lunch trays.

"I hate people who bully. Let this be a lesson to you."

Many of the students cheered for the new guy, while the five women stared in awe and shock. The young man had left the cafeteria silently.

"Well… At least we know he can handle himself." said Amy, watching him leave.

School had finally let out, with Serena, Amy, and Mina walking together. Lita had to go do something else at her house, and Rei had headed for her Shrine.

"Today sure was exciting, huh girls? A new student, a fight, and Ms H. finally getting shone up." Serena giggled, basking in the joy that was Ms. Haruna dismissing class early after Amy had solved the rest of the problems on the board.

"It sure was. In fact I was think-" Mina's statement was cut off by a low, growling voice.

"**Souuuuuulllllllssssssss"**

"What was that?" Amy asked, clearly spooked by the low growling voice.

"**Sssssoooooouuuuuuullllllssssssss"**

"I don't know, but its freaking me out. Let's get going." Mina said.

The trio had began to walk faster when the voice yelled out in a fury

"**SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS!"**

Out of the ground, erupted a being that at first was physically a bland goop. But soon both Egyptian and Greek symbols appeared on it, a blade arm appearing on its left arm, its right holding a short sword type weapon, red glowing eyes and sharp fangs.

"A Nega-Verse monster?!" Serena cried out.

"Alright, it's time to transform!" Mina said

"Right!" Amy said.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

*Cue the DiC music!*

The three ladies spun in mid air, their normal school outfits becoming something much more; white dresses with Blue/Yellow trim for Serena, Aqua Blue for Amy, and Orange trim for Mina. Boots adorned the feet of Serena and Amy, while heeled shoes adorned Mina's feet. Soon, the three women were no longer average, every-day teenage girls. No, now, they were the protectors of good, the warriors of love and justice, they were the Sailor Scouts!

"Behold, the Pretty Soldiers of Love and Justice are on the scene! We are the Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Together we fight, and in the name of our planets.."

"We shall punish you!" the three said in unison.

"**Hmph. I know who you are, and I know you each have a soul for the taking! Prepare for your demise, Sailor Brats! Gyyyaaaa!"**

"It knows us?!" Mercury was confused.

"Don't believe it, Mercury, just focus!" Venus yelled

Powering up her index finger, Venus glowed momentarily before shooting a beam from her finger. "Crescent Beam Smash!"

The attack had hit dead on, but the monster had gotten up like it was nothing!

"**You idiots just don't get it do you. We are not ordinary Nega-Verse monsters, we are Soul Suckers. The most powerful of all forces. And the resurrected Queen Beryl shall lead us to victory! Now give me your souls!"**

"Queen Beryl is back?!" Sailor Moon was frozen from the news, the monster heading toward her, hand outstretched and glowing.

"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" Venus called.

"**You're beautiful soul is mine!"**

"That's what you think, Nega-Scum." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who is that?" Sailor Mercury asked, looking around.

"**Huh?" the monster stopped in mid-step, confused.**

Appearing from the shadows as a figure, dressed in a black coat, black gloves on his hands, black boots and pants. In his hands was a black sword with a red stone in the bottom of the handle.

"**What are you suppose to be? A cop with sword?"**

"No. I am the protector of all that is good. I am the future guardian of the Sailor Scouts. The Handsome Sailor Knight of Love and Justice; Sailor Knight Europa! And in the name of the future, I'll kill you."

"Sailor…"

"Knight?"

"From the future?"

The three Scouts looked at each other in confusion, while the Knight and Monster stared each other down.

'**Queen Beryl told me about you. She said you're still green. I'll take pleasure in delivering her your soul!"**

"Try it."

The two opponents rushed at each other, blades clashing repeatedly.

"**I'll take pleasure in slowly extracting your soul from your pitiful body."**

"Shut it, Nega-Creep. I'm putting you out of commission!"

Alex raised his sword to his chest, it glowing brightly before the sign of Europa glowed on his forehead.

"Eat this. EUROPA SMASHER!!"

Sending his blade to the ground, it cracked open, bright, neon green energy shooting forth and hitting the Soul Sucker head on.

"**Auuuuugh! What did you do to me?!"**

"Sailor Moon, do it now!" Knight Europa yelled to the Scout.

"Huh? Oh, right. Good thing I still have my Heart Rod."

"RAINBOW…MOON….HEART…ACHE!!"

Sailor Moon posed after doing some twirling and spinning, sending forth a massive heart to the monster.

"**Awww man!" **

The Soul Sucker was hit hard!

"**THIS SUCKKKKKKKS!"**

And with that death cry, it vanished into nothingness.

"Ha! Moon dusted!"

"Now, just who are you?" Mercury asked, turning to the male warrior.

"I'm a friend. I'll be there with you in the upcoming battles against the Soul Suckers. When the time comes, I'll tell you everything. For now, I take my leave."

"Wait!" Sailor Moon held out a hand, trying to stop him, but he'd already vanished into the shadows in which he came from.

"Just who was that guy?" Venus asked aloud.

"I don't know, but he seems to know all about what's going on. We need to ask him about Queen Beryl." Mercury said.

"Yea… How can she be back?" Moon looked at them in a scared manner; memories haunted her of their first battle with the Evil Queen, and she was afraid it may be happening all over again.

Back in Shinjuku, Alex entered his apartment, locking the door and sitting down on the couch with a sigh. He heard a small beeping noise and took out a black string that held onto it a pendant; it was gold with a crescent moon, black on one part, and a gold button and a golden sphere on the bottom of the crescent. Hitting the button, an image of future Pluto showed up.

"Alex, how is the mission going?"

"I've made contact with the Inner Scouts. Going to try and meet you guys in this time tomorrow. I had a battle today, Trista… I won, but it was an empty victory. I feel so worthless for some reason."

"Don't talk like that, hon. We're all rooting for you, and we're worried about you, hoping you make it home safe. Good luck, Pluto out."

The image vanished, and Alex pressed his glowing forehead against the pendant, silently crying to himself in the lonely apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 2: New friends and a Secret Revealed_

It had been four whole days since the attack from the Nega-Verse. Alex had been keeping a sharp eye on the five inner scouts every day, watching from the shadows, and even conversing with them after slowly lowering his shields. At the moment, he was looking over some plants in front of Mugen High when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Now this is a surprise. I never took you for a gardener."

Turning around slowly, he saw Trista in her school outfit, and smiled a little.

"Hello there, Trista. How long have you been behind me?"

"A few moments. My friends tell me you're quite the conservationist, after you finally opened up."

Alex blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. The sun was setting, the light hitting his pendant perfectly to make it glow.

"That's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?"

"My… My mother gave it to me, when I was little."

" Really? She sounds like a nice person."

" You have no idea.." he said with a sly smile

"Hmmm. If you're interested in plants so much, why not join the Gardening Club? I'm the head of it, and you're more then welcome to give it a try."

"Thanks, Trista. Well, I better get back to my apartment. See you tomorrow!"

"Good Night." she said with a smile. _"Something odd about that boy…."_

The following day, Saturday started out like normal. Alex was making his way down the streets of Tokyo to visit Amy for a brief study session, when he saw a familiar figure; Tekita. He was holding onto a little girl's arm, glaring at her.

"You should apologize to those you bump into, pinky."

" You tripped me on purpose, you pea-brain gorilla!"

"Rini?" Alex had saw the pink hair and a ball that looked like a cat face, the Luna-P.

"Let me GO!" Rini had grabbed the Luna-P and hurled it into Tekita's stomach, making him double over.

"Ha!"

"You little brat, I'll get you for that. Do you not know who I am!?" Tekita grabbed both of her arms, Rini whimpering.

"Excuse me.." a voice said behind the bully, a tap to his shoulder.

"Beat it, bud-UGH!" The moment he had turned around, a fist had slammed into his face, sending him into a pile of dolls being sold.

"What did I tell you about bullying? Come on, its ok now." he kneeled down to the small woman, talking softly and offering her his hand. "My name is Alex, what's yours?"

"My name is… Rini. Thank you." Small Lady bowed to the older male, blushing slightly.

"No problem. Where you heading to anywhere important before Mr. Gorilla attacked you?"

"I was going to visit my friend Hotaru, I was going to ask her if we could go out for some ice cream together."

"I see. Tell ya what. I'll go with you to Hotaru's place, and then we'll all go get ice cream together. How's that sound?"

"OK!"

Taking her hand in his, Alex would turn to the doll vendor and point to Tekita, who was currently out cold.

"He'll pay for any damage, sir! Make sure he does!"

"Excuse me, Alex, but where are you from?"

"Shinjuku. I was going to meet your friend Amy for a study session, then this happened. _I'm from the future where I'm your guardian. Too bad I cant just say that."_

"Wow, you walked?! You must be crazy!"

"Actually…I…..uh…. Cant drive." he said with a sweat drop.

Rini giggled a little bit and soon they arrived at the Tomoe residence. Knocking on the door, the young Hotaru opened it and smiled when Rini was there, then looked up to the older male.

"Hello, Rini. Who is this?"

"This is Alex Suzumiya, he saved me from a bully! I was going to ask if you'd like to get some ice cream with us."

"Ice cream…. Sounds good. I'll go tell my dad."

"Yay!!"

At the ice cream shop, the three of them sat in a booth, eating happily when a deep female voice spoke. " You babysitting, Suzumiya?"

Alex nearly choked on his ice cream, beating his chest to get it the rest of the way down. Turning, he spotted two of the other Outer Scouts.

"Well what do we have here; Amara and Michelle. And what brings you two ladies here?"

"Amara promised me a strawberry sundae if I beat her in a swimming contest." Michelle said, smiling while taking a strawberry into her mouth.

"Wow, and you won, Michelle?" Rini asked.

"Naturally."

"She swims like a fish, Rini. Besides, I was in the mood for some cookies'n'cream. How are you three doing?"

"We're okay." Hotaru spoke up, having finished her cone. "Alex…"

"Hmm? Yes, Hotaru?"

"May I have another cone, please?"

"Sure. But just one more. Don't want to spoil your dinner."

"Alright." she took the yen he gave her and walked back up to the counter.

"You're going to spoil them, Alex." Amara said, winking.

"Spoil this!" Rini has pulled back her spoon and intended to flick some ice cream at Amara, only to have it back fire and hit herself in the face. Blinking, she growled.

"I think that's suppose to go like this." Amara said and fired her own. Rini ducked, and Alex was hit this time.

"Ok that's it!" grabbing his own spoon, flicking some… and hitting Michelle.

"Your aim is horrible!" Michelle giggled and flicked some, only to hit Hotaru who was sitting back down.

"Same goes for you…" Hotaru grabbed some of Rini's and landed it on Amara's shirt.

"ICE CREAM FIGHT!!" Rini called out, the five them firing the food back and forth at each other, laughing the entire time.

"Um… Did I miss something?" Trista stood there, watching the five act like little kids, blinking. Stopping, they all looked at each other, then slowly back to her, grinning.

"Uh oh…"

A while later, they had cleaned up the ice cream shop themselves, and were walking down the streets of Tokyo.

"Hey guys, I have to get going. Can you please take Rini and Hotaru home?" Alex said.

"Sure thing, be careful." Michelle waved to the boy who headed the other direction, patting Rini on the head. "He sure is a kind boy. A little anti-social, but kind."

"Kind of like you, huh Hotaru?" Rini nudged her friend playfully

"I'm not anti-social, I'm just quiet." she said with a bit of a smile, looking up to Amara.

"She has a point, Small Lady." Trista said.

"**Sooooullllls…."**

"Huh?" Rini looked around quickly. "You guys here that?"

"That's the noise…" Amara started

"Serena said she and the others heard before they were attacked…"Michelle finished.

"**I want your soulllllls!!!"**

Out from the ground appeared a Soul Sucker! This one was dark brown, with vines twisting around its body and a giant boomerang in its hand.

"You guys ready?" Trista asked.

"Let's do it!" the others responded.

"Uranus…"

"Neptune…"

"Pluto…"

"Saturn.."

"Super Moon.."

"Planet Power!" the four Outer Scouts called.

"Crisis Power!" Rini called.

They all spun around, their Sailor Soldier outfits appearing on them piece by piece until they all stood together, side-by-side.

"Behold! The four Sailor Scouts of the Outer Planets, Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune! Sailor Pluto! Sailor Saturn!"

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon, Champion of Love and Justice!"

"And together, we will defeat you!" the five of them said together.

"**Hmph. See if you got what it takes. To me you're all just target practice!"**

The monster charged at the five Scouts, meanwhile Alex had been heading back for Shinjuku when his pendant had glowed red.

"Oh no, Nega-Verse!" Quickly he turned and began to run the other way toward the battle.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus powered up her signature attack and slammed it into the ground, a yellow sphere charging toward the Soul Sucker. But it had thrown its boomerang, and it sliced the attack in two!

"**Didn't your friends tell you who we are? You're attacks wont harm us!"**

"This isn't looking good…" Neptune said. The five of them looked in horror when multiple boomerangs appeared and were thrown straight at them. Saturn and Pluto had used their staffs to reflect the ones aimed at them, Uranus and Neptune used their attacks to get the ones aimed at them. However, Mini Moon was frozen in place in fear. A boomerang was heading right for her!

"Gotcha!…ergh!!!"

Someone had pushed her out of the way, only to be pierced in the shoulder by the boomerang tip.

"You… ok… Mini Moon?" the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't recognize him.

"Yea… What about you?"

"I'm fine…I'm on your side."

Turning to face the nega-verse monster, Sailor Knight Europa slowly pulled his sword out, wincing before dropping it.

"_Crap… Cant even hold my sword."_

Looking to the others, he panted, before getting an idea.

"Mini Moon, I need you to scream."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it. If my plan works, then it'll be vulnerable."

"Got it!" With that, Sailor Mini Moon shut her eyes, inhaled, and began to scream, very, very loudly, over and over again. The amplifiers in her hair glowed, the scream becoming piercing.

"**S…Stop that racket! I cant take it! Shut up you brat!"**

The monster fell to its knees, groaning.

"Good. Pluto, Saturn! Drive your weapons into it!"

The two nodded and twirled their weapons above their heads, running from opposites sides and impaling the sharp ends of their weapons into the Soul Sucker.

" Now finish it off!"

Each of the scouts powered up their attacks.

"Uranus World Shaking!

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

All of the attacks combined was enough to decimate the Soul Sucker! Smiling at them all, Europa began to walk away slowly, but Mini Moon blocked his path, shaking her head.

"You're injured, and you need help."

"I'll be fine, Small Lady."

Rini gasped.

"How… Do you know that name?"

"You'll find out soon e…eno…ugh."

Knight Europa fell, unconscious. His body began to glow, and soon his Knight form vanished, the sword turning back into a certain pendant. All of the Scouts gasped, looking at the young man in front of them.

"It's not possible, he's one of us?" Uranus asked.

"We'll have to ask him later. We need to take him to Rei's temple." Pluto said.

Neptune and Saturn picked him up, holding his arms over their necks as blood kept seeping from his wound. Mini Moon picked up the Pendant and put it around her neck, following the others to Rei Hino's shrine.

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up." Neptune said to Uranus.

"Tough. He saved our lives, but I want to know who he is." she replied.

The rest of the group was silent, carrying Alex along the way.

"_I'm in biiiiiig trouble…"_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 3: Knightmare_

Pitch black surrounded the young man. The only sounds he could hear were the beating of his heart and the inhale and exhale of his breath, which could be seen as a small cloud in the air before him.

A thickness was in the air; he could barely breathe it in, and when he exhaled, he coughed. Slowly the world came into focus from the black haze; It was Crystal Tokyo!

"_What am I doing here? I'm suppose to be in the past!"_

Alex looked around, noticing buildings and certain landmarks were still intact, but something just didn't feel right. The heaviness in the air was becoming stronger, the gravity literally weighing him down.

"Don't you get it? You're in Crystal Tokyo, Knight."

"That voice… It can't be."

Turning around, slowly, Alex spotted two red lights, and a purple cloak materialized over them, two glowing hands holding a crystal ball.

"Wiseman?! You're dead though!"

"That's what I led the Sailor Scouts to believe. That infernal Neo-Queen Serenity could never completely vanquish me! Now that you're here, I've a playmate to introduce to you."

Footsteps echoed off the dark floor, bare feet came into view slowly, followed by the rest of a female figure with pink sugar hair, dressed in black clothing, and a black, upside down crescent moon on her forehead.

"Rini….?"

The woman's fist shot out like a bolt of lightning, sending the young man to his side, wincing and a little bit of blood dripping from his lip.

"Ow! What was that for, Rini?!"

"I am not Rini! My name is Wicked Lady, and I'm here to give you the beating you deserve."

"What… What did you do to her?!" Alex yelled, standing up.

"I unleashed all of the pent-up anger inside of her. She was quite a handful for the others. Too bad they couldn't stop her."

"They're… Dead?" his eyes widened.

"As dead as you're going to be!"

Wicked Lady shot out another punch, followed by a kick to his abdomen. His breath left him in a gasp, he stumbling to regain his footing.

"Rini, stop it! You're not yourself!"

"I'm myself! For once, I'm free of the restrictions that bound me! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want! Like this."

Wicked Lady summoned her black umbrella, opening it up and sending forth a black energy blast.

"Ergh!!!"

Alex put both arms in front of him like an X, taking the blast and flying backwards, landing on his back.

"How pathetic." Wiseman laughed and his eyes glowed, the dark crescent moon on Wicked Lady's forehead becoming even darker.

Wicked Lady placed her foot onto Alex's chest, before kicking him in the chin. After he cried out in pain, she lifted him up and grabbed his neck, eyes glaring with such hatred.

"Why wont you transform and fight me?!"

She smacked him repeatedly, his body taking each hit without retaliation.

"Fight me back!"

"No.. I refuse to fight the woman I love."

Wicked Lady's eyes widened, she stopping the assault.

"What.. Did you just say?"

"Deep down, I know you're not evil. There is still good inside of you. And that goodness… That Rini, is the Rini I love."

"Don't believe his words, Wicked Lady. He's trying to deceive you."

Wiseman's crystal ball glowed brightly, and Wicked Lady's nega-moon symbol in turned began to pulse.

"You're… Trying to… deceive me. You don't love me, none of them did!"

Grabbing her umbrella, she yelled out in anger, and thrust it.

"Ugh!…..uh….Ri…Ni."

"Huh? What are you doing?!"

Alex took the umbrella, which had been thrust into him, and pulled it toward him, the bladed weapon going deeper into his body. Blood slowly dripped out of the wound.

"I… Can't let you live your life with hate. If killing me will make you happy, then I will gladly die…Anything, to bring the Rini, I love back."

"You… You really do love me…?"

"No! Don't listen to him, Wicked Lady!"

Alex sank to his knees, tears starting to flow as Wicked Lady kneeled beside him, crying as well.

"Rini, when I… When I first met you, I knew it was my destiny to protect you."

"Enough! Get out of the way and I'll finish him!" Wiseman floated over to them, eyes glowing brightly.

"No, Wiseman! He's mine!"

Wicked Lady held the dying boy in her arms, crying. Her black nega-moon symbol slowly stopped pulsing black, and slowly changed back to the normal golden crescent moon.

"You disappoint me, Wicked Lady. Now I'll kill both of you!"

The crystal ball glowed intently, a huge energy beam shooting forth. Rini looked at Alex, hugging him before slowly vanishing from the attack.

"Rini! Rini! No, don't go…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alex woke up suddenly, panting hard, hands roaming all over his body to check for wounds.

"A nightmare? It felt so… Real." he sighed in relief, looking around. The room he was currently residing in was at Rei Hino's temple.

Footsteps echoed from outside, and the paper door slid open to reveal Rei in her white robe and red dress.

"You ok? We could hear you yelling from outside."

"Rei? Is it really you?"

Alex stood up and pinched the woman's cheeks, which earned him a thwap to the head.

"Cut it out! There's a bath ready for you, go get cleaned up and then meet us at the porch."

"Right, sorry, sorry. How long was I asleep?"

" Two days. That wound of yours was pretty serious."

"Wow. Hehe… Looks like I've got some explaining to do, huh?"

" You got that right."

Rei left Alex alone in the room, making her way back out to the front steps.

With a sigh, Alex grabbed a towel and made his way to the bath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Crystal Tokyo, the future Rini and Hotaru were standing over a giant black cauldron, watching the events of the nightmare unfold before their Knight had woke up.

"Hotaru, do you think what he said was true?" "People say the strangest things when it comes down to the wire, Rini. Admittance of love is definitely something a person who is dying wouldn't joke about. You'll have to ask him yourself when he comes back."

"Awww, ok." Rini blushed a little, giggling. "It may have been a sneaky tactic, but it worked!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 4 Part 1: Like Mother, Like Son_

Alex Kino had gotten out of the bath Rei Hino prepared for him, toweling himself off and looking down to see a kimono at his feet. Picking up both pieces, he'd look them over carefully before starting to put it on.

"How… Do people wear these things?"

Walking out to the front porch, he would wave to the women sitting there; Serena, Amy, Rei, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini. All of them had looked at the young man, and started to laugh!

"Have some problems with the kimono, Suzumiya?" Amara asked, doubled over in laughter.

They all had good reason to laugh; Alex had put the kimono on wrong. The top part was tied around his waist, and the bottom part was over his torso! Blushing, he held up a fist and yelled.

"Stop laughing! I've never worn one of these before! Where's Lita?"

"She's preparing for the bakery contest Mugen High is having. But let's get to the point. Who are you and why are you here?" Amy asked.

"Hold it. First he needs to fix his clothing." Trista stood and lead Alex into a room, instructing him on how to wear a kimono properly. A few moments later the two re-joined the group outside, Trista sitting by Hotaru, and Alex sitting by Rei, sighing.

"Alright. You all deserve the truth, on who I am, and my mission. First off, my name isn't Alex Suzumiya, that last name is merely an alias. My real name is Alexander Heiwa Kino."

"KINO?!" all of them shouted in unison, eyes widened.

"Yes. In the thirtieth century, Crystal Tokyo, Lita Kino is my mother. I don't know who my father is. But my mission is to protect and fight alongside all of you from the new Nega-Verse monsters. You've encountered them before; they are called Soul Suckers. They harvest the souls of innocent people, and use them to power up Queen Beryl. They.. They took mother's soul and fled to this time. I've made it my priority to get it back, no matter what cost."

"Why didn't you just come to us for help when you arrived?" Serena asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We would have gladly lent you a hand."

"I was afraid of messing up the timeline. But, now I know I can trust you fully. Sailor Soldiers, we must stand together to do battle against this evil. With my pendant, I can become Sailor Knight Europa, and aid you. Speaking of which, can I have my pendant back, please?"

The girls looked to one another, nodding and turning to face Alex.

"NO!"

The answer made his hair blow backwards, he shutting his eyes tight. Shaking his head rapidly to fix his hair, he turned on the water works.

"But why not? I need it!"

Amy shook her head and placed a gentle hand onto his wounded shoulder, which made him wince.

"See? You're wound isn't fully healed yet. If you were to fight in your current condition, you're chances of winning would only be twenty percent."

"Just twenty? Ah man…."

"Go ahead and get some rest, kiddo. You've got to get healed."

Mina said, patting him on the back

"Fine…" with a sigh of defeat, Alex returned to his room.

* * *

A while later, Alex had dressed into his normal clothes, and was sneaking around the temple, making his way to the main steps when he heard a whistle. Turning, he spotted Rini with a whistle in her mouth.

"Rini, what are you doing?"

The sound of running footsteps pounding on the pavement reached his ears. Slowly, he turned to see all of the Scouts rushing at him with ropes. Serena played the Calvary charge on a toy trumpet as the others jumped on him, he trying to escape but getting pulled down again and again. Finally, after the dust cloud vanished, Alex was bound in many ropes, and gagged with a cloth.

"mmmph! Mm mmmph!"

"That's your punishment for trying to sneak out." Amara said, hoisting the gagged and bound Sailor Knight over her shoulder and carrying him back to his room.

"_I've not yet begun to fight!"_ Alex thought to himself, loosening the bonds on his body and breaking free, also removing the gag. He snuck around once more, this time climbing over the fence and landing a little less than perfect on the sidewalk.

"Sweet freedom!" he cheered to himself, walking down the street with a smile on his face.

Smells were coming from the kitchen of Mugen High. Inhaling, Alex would open the door and step inside, sighing happily at the scents.

"Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?"

At the kitchen area of the school, Lita was shutting an oven door and turning on a timer, then put a big pot of vegetables on an oven burner.

"Lita! Actually, it was your cooking that lead me here. You need a hand?"

"You bet. My partner became sick and I've been working on all of this by myself. Come on and help me with the stew."

"Got it." Alex rolled up his sleeves and put on a white headband with black kanji on it, Lita doing the same, and, giving each other a thumbs up, the two set off to cooking many dishes.

"We still need a dessert for the cook-off, but I'm fresh out of ingredients!"

"I got the perfect idea. Get some dough ready and make it into a big circle."

Lita did as instructed, while Alex reached up into the cabinets and pulled out a box of banana pudding. Grinning at Lita, he emptied the contents into a bowl and got the substance to thicken after stirring. Once finished, he distributed it onto the dough and handed the pudding pizza to Lita.

"Make sure its chilled before serving it. This is a great dessert where I come from."

"Wow, you're folks must like to cook as much as I do!"

"You have no idea."

The two were cleaning up the kitchen, then Lita slipped and splashed the remaining pudding on Alex's face. Smirking, he took some off with his finger and put it onto her cheek. She took some off of his face as well, sticking it onto his nose. The two began to laugh, repeating the process until both of them were covered in banana pudding.

"Oh no, it's getting late! I've got to get home and clean!"

"May I walk you home, Lita?"

Blushing, she nodded and the two wiped off their faces, heading out of the high school and into the sun-set light of Tokyo.

"Thanks again for helping me out today, Alex. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me. I do love to cook too. I'm just nowhere near your level."

"Don't be so modest! Not many people can make sushi and tempura soup like you did."

Blushing, Alex nodded a little. The trip to Lita's place was calm and slow, peaceful.

"**Sooullls."**

"What was that?" Lita asked, stopping when the eerie voice sounded.

"**Sooulls…."**

"Uh oh." Alex said, gently taking her arm in his hand.

"**Your souls are mine!!" **A new Soul Sucker emerged from the ground. This one had a fox tail, huge horns sticking from its head, and glass-like eyes.

"What is that thing?!"

"Just run!"

The two turned, running the other way from the monster as fast as they could. However, the monster just teleported in front of them, its hands growing nine inch nails and grinning evilly.

"We're going to have to fight this thing." Lita said, getting into her fighting stance. Alex nodded and got into his own fighting stance, silently praying his shoulder could hold up.

"Hya!"

"Take this!"

The two moved in unison, throwing punches, kicks, and flipping as though their minds were linked as one.

"Where'd you learn how to fight?"

"I had a good teacher back home."

"**Hahaha! Nice try, puny humans. Your fists are no match for the Nega-Verse!"**

The monster shot forth it nails, Lita dodging them, as did Alex, except for one that nailed him in his wound.

"Aghhh!"

Fresh blood seeped from his shoulder, he clutching it with his hand. Looking up, the Soul Sucker grinned and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a glass window of a building.

"Oh no, Alex! That's it! Jupiter Crystal Power!!"

Lita, now angered, took out her transformation crystal and spun around in the middle of an electrical atom. Green boots adorned her feet, her skirt now having green trim, and a tiara with a green gem in the middle of it.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, the Thunderstorm of Justice! You'll pay for hurting my friend!"

A small antennae sprouted from Jupiter's tiara, thunder rumbling in the sky.

"Jupiter Thunder, Crash!!"

Lightning came from the sky and shot from the antennae, zapping the monster.

"**Nice try, Sailor Bozo. Your attacks are useless against me! Hahaha! Now, give up that pretty soul of yours." **

Grabbing Jupiter off the ground, the Soul Sucker's hand began to glow, and the creature thrust it into her chest.

"No! I….I'm getting… Cold."

Alex groaned as he stood up slowly, blood was here and there on his face from the glass cutting him, but when his eyes regained focus, the scene in front of him sent a shock down his spine. Slowly, he staggered out of the building and sank to his knees.

"_No, it's happening again. I'm going to fail my mission, Jupiter…Mom…I'm going to lose her all over again! No… Not now… Never…"_

"MOTHER!!!!!!!"

The sign of Europa glowed on his forehead, his yell echoing throughout the skies. A beam of light hitting the neon green heart. Shutting his eyes, a warm light enveloped his body. Then he called out;

"Knight Europa Power!"

"_He's the Sailor Knight the others told me about?!"_

Alex held his hands up in the air, grabbing a black coat that materialized above him. Putting it on swiftly, he held his fists in front of him, black gloves covering them. Doing a spin kick, black pants would cover his legs and boots adorned his feet. Putting a hand onto the handle of his sword, he would kneel on one knee. He was now the Handsome Sailor Knight, Europa!

Glaring at the beast, he would step forward, his sword sheathed on his back while talking in a very P.O'd voice.

"Put my mother down, NOW!"

"**Huh?"**

"_Did…he just say mother?"_

Europa reached out and grabbed the Soul Sucker's arm, putting a fierce grip on it, and forcefully pulling it out of Jupiter's chest. Jupiter fell to the ground, coughing.

"Are you ok, mom?"

She looked up to see the Knight holding her in his arms gently, eyes holding a hot fire within.

"I'm fine now… What do you mean by 'mom' though?"

"That has to wait." he helped her stand up, glaring daggers at the Nega-Verse monster.

"Do you remember the time you used the Supreme Thunder Dragon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Call upon those emotions once more. Together we can beat this goonball!"

"Got it!"

Shutting her eyes, the antennae sprouted once more.

"In the name of Jupiter I call upon the forces of Love and Nature!"

A tiara made of neon green light formed on Europa's forehead, an antennae sprouting up as well.

"In the name of Europa I call upon the forces of Love and Peace!"

"Jupiter! Thunder!"

"Europa! Lightning!"

"DOUBLE DRAGON!!" the two called out in unison.

Two dragons shot forth from the lighting rods, flying to the Soul Sucker and hitting it from both the top and the bottom. When the dragons vanished, the monster was gone.

"We did it!" Jupiter pumped a fist in the air, looking at her companion with a look of triumph. However, Europa was crying.

"Alex.. What's wrong?"

"Mom… I almost lost you again. I don't ever want to experience that again. Mom.."

He hugged her tightly, eyes shut while tears kept coming. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling a little while patting his back.

"Shhh. It's ok now. I'm safe. But… You're going to have to explain why you keep calling me 'mom.' Ok?"

Nodding, the two looked up at the setting sun, the planet Jupiter was shining, as was its moon, Europa.

* * *

"Grrrr! Great, now he's got Sailor Jupiter on his side. Why can't I get one lousy- Wait…" Queen Beryl looked down at a glass sphere beside her. Within this sphere was the soul of Future Lita. Grinning to herself, she picked it up and traced a finger around it, a plot forming in her mind.

"One cant stand to lose the other.. I'll make him an offer to good to refuse. Hahahahahaha!"

What is Queen Beryl planning? Will Alex be able to protect the Sailor Scouts and beat her? Find out in Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew _

_Chapter 5 Part 1: Deal of Doom_

The next morning, everyone had gathered at the Hino Temple, sitting quietly as the flames of the fire Rei had made crackled. Alex had his head bowed, ashamed, his body bruised and cut from last nights battle against the Soul Sucker. Finally, Amara stood up and approached the young man, raising his head and slapped him across the face.

" Are you trying to get yourself killed at an early age? What you did was both foolish, and reckless."

"I'm sorry…"

" You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! You could have died last night, Alex! If that were to have happened, what would happen to your mission? Your mother's soul would be trapped forever, wouldn't it? Then what?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

Lita stood up quickly, putting herself between the two and glaring at the outer scout.

" You don't have to abuse and yell at him, he's already injured. He already apologized for his actions and is quite upset as it is, so cut him some slack ok? He saved my life last night."

"Lita's right" Amy said "Alex may have been in the wrong to sneak out, but if it weren't for him, both future and present Jupiter Souls would have been captured forever. We need to start thinking of a plan, a way to stop Queen Beryl for good."

"Agreed, we cant keep battling random Nega-Verse monsters that attack us and others, we need to take the fight to her." Trista said. "Amara, sit down."

With a bit of a growl, Uranus finally relented, sitting down beside Michelle, who spoke up next.

"Alex, you said you were able to transform without the use of your pendant the previous night. What exactly happened that could trigger such a thing?"

Looking up, the Knight would glance to his mother, who sat down beside him and patted him on the back gently.

"It's ok, we aren't mad at you. Go ahead and tell her."

"Well, after I was sent through the window, I struggled to get upright. Once I got out of the store, I saw Lita's soul being sucked from her body. I felt helpless for not being able to help her, and then I became so… extremely angry that something inside me seemed to just burst. All of my anger towards the Nega-Verse, towards letting my mother's soul in the future being stolen, everything just shot out like a cannon. I felt myself become energized by the anger, and before I knew it, I transformed."

Luna and Artemis were sitting beside Rini, listening to every word the young man spoke. Luna spoke up first,

"Could it be possible that your abilities come from anger?"

"I honestly don't know, Luna."

" Did your father have any type of powers?" Artemis asked.

" I never knew my father, Artemis. There's a rule that people cannot cross dimensions unless they are drawn to each other by a force. He's in his world, Mother and I are in ours, though she has told me he's a warrior."

"Well, according to my computer." Amy said, looking at different charts.

"The planet Jupiter and it's moon Europa were in perfect synchronicity and alignment. That is a possible explanation of your power boost." Lita looked over to the blue haired women, eyes slightly wide.

"Well, we WERE moving as one when fighting the monster before we transformed. It's like we could feel each other's minds, hearts."

"Haha, temporary power-up for the win!" Serena said, pumping an arm up. Everyone else stared at her, sweat dropping.

"Eh… hehehe. Never mind.."

"I'm going home, need to rest." Alex stood up and promptly fell down, groaning. "On second thought, I'll rest here."

Rini grabbed Alex by the hand and helped him up, leading him to the guest room.

"You know, I think you were pretty brave for helping Lita. Sure, you may have been reckless to do what you did, but you fight for those you love. That's what makes you, you Alex."

" Thank you Rini." Wincing from the pain, he slowly laid down and shut his eyes, the young girl smiling down at him, and patting his forehead. "Goodnight, Alex."

Night came eventually, the ladies having gone home and to sleep. Alex had gotten up to use the rest room, and on his way back, he had to brace himself against a wall, his vision becoming distorted.

"The hell is wrong with me?" The hall way was turning from brown wood, to a blue haze. Soon he collapsed once more, and when he got up, he wanted to believe he was dreaming.

" Greetings, young Knight. It's a pleasure to meet you in my world."

There stood Queen Beryl, approaching the young man and smirking, wearing her blue gown.

" You! Give me back my mother's soul!" he charged at her, but a force field surrounded the Queen, she shaking her head.

"Calm down you fool. I've come to offer you a deal. I know how you work, young man. Your anger is what saved you and Sailor Jupiter, and it could be your downfall if left unchecked. So, I ask of you this; join sides with me, rule by my side, and I'll send Future Jupiter's soul back to her." While speaking, Beryl let her gown drop to her feet, her nude form approaching the young man. Alex shut his eyes tightly, trying his best not to gag.

" You're a teenager, and a teenage man always needs a good woman by his side, one who will treat him right… Give in to his every need. I can do that and more, Kino." Placing both hands on his cheeks, she kissed the man's lips.

Alex's reaction as instantaneous; his fist shot out, connecting to her jaw. Spitting repeatedly, he wiped his lips off and glared at her.

"I'd rather die than join you, evil witch!"

Beryl's gown came back on, her face an expression of fury.

"You'll regret not taking my offer, boy! I'll take your soul, as well as your precious Scouts!"

"I will fight you with every fiber of my being."

" And you will lose." Beryl's eyes glowed, sending an energy force at Alex, who yelled at the attack, only to wake up in his own bed.

"Was that a dream? Oh no." Quickly he got out of his bed and ran to the rest room again, turning on the sink water and scrubbing his eyes with a wash rag. "Must get that image out of my head. Ugh!"

A sleepy Rini rubbed her eyes while standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up so late?"

" Rini, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, so Serena let me spend the night here."

"Oh ok. Gghhh,"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I saw Queen Beryl in the buff."

"SCRUB HARDER!"

Alex did so, and soon the two went back to bed.

The next day at school, the group of friends were eating lunch outside during the beautiful day.

"Hey Mina, can I have some tempura?" Serena asked

" You just had lunch!" Mina said, trying to keep her tempura out of Serena's reach.

" I'm still hungry though."

" Can't reach it." Lita said teasingly, holding a piece of her own lunch above her head. Serena then chomped on it like a dolphin would, smiling.

" How…?" Amy asked, eyes wide.

"Well when I get hungry. I-" she was cut off by Amara, who was running at them and yelling.

"Tekita just challenged Alex to another fight. The whole school is at the entrance, waiting." she looked down Lita, nodding. " I think that kid of yours just might throw his last punch with the condition he's in."

"Let's go then, everyone! Lita dropped her lunch box and took off, the others following her. Serena however snuck back to grab the rest of the food, eating happily until Amy grabbed her by the collar and drug her along.

"Suzumiya, you're going down this time! I've been preparing for this moment!"

Alex stood there silently, hands in his pockets while looking at Tekita blankly.

" What's wrong? Got cold feet? Then I'll take the first hit"

The bully moved quite fast, sending his fist forward, only to be caught by Lita's hand!

" You want a real fight, then fight someone who isn't injured! I'll be your opponent."

" No, Lita."

" Huh?" she looked to the young man, shaking her head. "But you're-"

"I think it's time Tekita learned a lesson, once and for all." Taking his hands out of his pockets, he would get into his fighting stance.

"Be careful, ok?"

" Don't worry, I will be."

Backing away from the fight, Lita and the others looked on as the two opponents stared each other down, then began to attack.

"You're mine, twerp!" Tekita cut lose with a straight kick, aimed for Alex's bad shoulder. The hit connected with force, causing Alex to clutch his shoulder and yell in pain.

" That's not fair!" Michelle watched the two, seeing her friend in pain.

"All is fair in love and war." Tekita said, aiming a punch at the other man. Alex quickly side-stepped it, wrapping his arms around Tekita's waist and bending backwards.

"I've had enough of you, Tekita!" The suplex move worked, Tekita went down, yelling. Quickly he got back up after a few moments, running in a rage. "I'll kill you, Suzumiya!"

Alex ran forward as well, both men jumping up and aiming kicks at each other; however, Alex kicked Tekita's leg down, and used his other leg to land a kick in the back of his opponent, making him drop. Once he landed, he would roll the bully over onto his back, checking his pulse.

"He'll live, but I'm sick of fighting him. If he's learned anything, may this be the final lesson." Looking over to the Scouts, he would shake his head and walk away, angry at both the bully, and himself.

Later on, Tekita was in an alley, hitting the brick walls and trash cans in anger at being humiliated for the third time by the new kid.

"Why cant I win?! I'm the strongest kid at the school!"

"If you want to beat him, you must use his weakness."

"Who's there?!"

An apparition appeared in front of him; Queen Beryl.

" I can grant you power that will annihilate the one you despise most, and I ask for one thing in return. Those girls he hangs out with, bring them to me."

"Those girls for power? I'll take the offer, give me power!"

"From this moment, you are now Dark Knight Slayer, my loyal warrior!"

Tekita began to laugh, his body glowing with a purple energy, and the more he laughed, the more inhuman it became.


	7. Chapter 6

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 6 Part 1: Fatal Mistake_

A week had passed since the deal had been made between Queen Beryl, and Tekita. Buildings across the city were being destroyed, and many souls had been stolen since then. Hospitals were filled with people in comatose states, even emergency medical tents were set up due to all of the victims.

"This is horrible. All of these people are being hurt because of the Nega-Verse." Mina was looking at the tent sites, many medical personnel running back and forth to all the patients. Rini held onto Darien's hand, a look of worry on her face while her future father hugged her close.

"Darien, can these people get their souls back?"

"I'm sure they will if we can stop Queen Beryl."

He looked down to give her a reassuring smile, Serena looking up at skyline with many helicopters, both medical and news in the air.

"This is nuts, how could she have so many victims in so little-" she was cut off by a giant TV screen came to life. A dark, black helmet covered the screen, the voice underneath distorted as it spoke.

"I am the Dark Knight Slayer, champion of Queen Beryl and the Nega-Verse! Many of you have witnessed that your people are ill. Your loved ones and many others will continue to suffer if the Sailor Scouts don't show up two days from now at the Kyu Shiba Rikyu at four in the evening exactly. If they fail too, I will annihilate Tokyo! Sailor Scouts, consider this a warning."

The image of Slayer vanished, the four of them all looking at each other.

" We need to call a meeting, now." Mina said.

"So we've been given an ultimatum, huh?" Amara asked while sipping on a soft drink at a restaurant. Everyone was there, sitting at a table, while eating lunch.

" The stakes are being raised every day. The more people that are sucked, the more powerful Queen Beryl. Becomes." Alex said, resting his chin atop of his knuckles, staring into his soup. " This Slayer guy sounds pretty powerful as well."

" Indeed he does, but the real question is how do we know he won't double cross us if we show up?" Trista asked.

" Knowing the Nega-Verse, it's a safe bet that we'll be attacked and Tokyo destroyed regardless." Michelle spoke up, eyeing Hotaru. "What's on your mind, sweet pea?"

"I was just thinking is all. What if we pretend to give ourselves up, but have Darien and Alex attack this Dark Knight while he's distracted?"

"Hotaru, that's a great idea! Sis five!" Rini and Hotaru high fived each other, giggling, while Lita looked over to her son, and Serena looked over to her boyfriend.

" Darien, are you alright with this?" Serena asked.

" As long as you and the others are safe, I'll try anything." Darien set down his cup of coffee, looking to Lita and smiling. "I'm sure Alex feels the same way, Lita."

" I know but, what if you two get hurt?"

" That's a chance we'll have to take. I wont risk you getting hurt." Alex finished his soup and then ordered two more bowls. "Man I'm hungry!"

"How do you eat so much?" Amy asked, eyes wide.

" He must get his appetite from his dad." said Rei, the others starting to laugh.

Two days later at the park, the Sailor Soldiers stood at the center, all transformed. Serena held Rini's hand, looking for the Dark Knight.

" You actually showed up, most impressive."

Dark Knight Slayer formed from the shadows, in his armor. The armor was black with hints of blues, long horns on the helmet, four belts on the waist that criss-crossed, boots slamming onto the ground, and the muscular looking arms held a giant scythe.

"However, you should know better than to trust the Nega-Verse!" The Dark Knight raised one of his arms, shadow surrounding the Scouts, binding them in place.

"You're all going to Queen Beryl, where she'll take your souls! Hahaha I love being the bad guy! Huh?!"

A red rose was thrown like a dart, knocking the scythe out of Slayer's hand and clattering on the ground. A caped man wearing a white eye mask, cape, tuxedo and top hat stood there, arms crossed across his chest.

"When making a deal, the one who goes back on his word is both a coward and a fiend. You should honor your word and never double cross the person you're making the deal with." Tuxedo Mask said, standing on a tree branch.

"Tuxedo mask, you're here!" Sailor Moon said, breathing a sigh of relief.

" I should have known you'd show up, cape boy." Picking up the scythe, Slayer would run at Tuxedo Mask, who took out his cane and extended it, the two combatants locking weapons.

"Time to say goodbye, pretty boy."

" Not quite yet! EUROPA SMASHER!"

The ground split apart as a burst of green energy shot forward to Slayer, who turned into shadows and vanished, only to reappear beside the cracked ground. Tuxedo Mask had jumped over the attack, landing beside Sailor Knight Europa.

"Another one? Tch…Two against one? Those are favorable odds. Come on."

The two heroes ran toward their enemy, weapons slashing. Slayer moved his scythe with amazing speed, and sent the two backwards. Tuxedo Mask's cane clattered at Eruopa's feet, and the Europa Blade landed at Tuxedo Mask feet. Looking to each other, the two would shrug and grab the weapons in front of them, once again running at Slayer.

"Cane Thrust!" Europa yelled

"Sword Slash!" said Tuxedo Mask

The Scouts all sweat dropped at the display, but the attackers were gaining ground! Slayer was on the defense, that is until he used the spear end of his scythe to hit Tuxedo Mask in the gut, sending him to the floor in pain.

"Tuxedo Mask, no!" Rini cried, the shadow bindings vanishing off her body.

"How'd she get free?! Grrr!!" Slayer would grab Rini while she ran to her father, and then began to laugh madly, sending a current of purple energy through her body. "Hahahahaha! Die you little brat!!"

He then tossed the little girls body onto the ground, Darien holding her in his arms. She had tears sliding down her cheeks, her body bruised, outfit now torn up.

"You monster, how could you harm a little girl!?" Tuxedo Mask cradled his daughter in his arms, glaring at Slayer.

"Rini…" Alex kneeled down to check on both of them, grabbing his sword and handing Tuxedo back his cane. She was alive, but in pain. Standing up, he growled, his anger starting to build up. Alex's eyes flashed a green color, the grip on his sword tightening.

"You…BASTARD!!!!"

Running forward, Europa would bring his sword down repeatedly against Slayer's scythe, the weapons clanging loudly in the park. The two battled continuously, but now Alex was angry, his blood boiling.

"She was just a dumb girl who was going to die anyways. Be grateful I ended her life shortly." Slayer twirled his scythe above his head and brought it down.

"SHUT UP!"

Europa blocked the blow with his sword, letting out a yell as he brought back one fist and sent it forward. The next moments would replay in the young knight's memory to haunt him.

The fist went through the armor, the pieces that broke landing on the ground. Slayer gasped, and looked down at the wound. Alex slowly pulled his fist out, expecting a dark goop, but what he saw shocked him; red blood. Looking to his opponent, he would watch as he fell to his back. Quickly, Europa removed his helmet, eyes widening in shock.

" No, not you… Tekita?"

Coughing up blood, Tekita would glare at his rival, then lay his head on the ground.

"Looks like you win after all, Suzumiya. My power wasn't enough to beat you."

"No, please let this be a dream!" Alex held the dying man's body in his arms, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Queen Beryl was right though. Your anger… You let it get the best of you." Tekita snapped his fingers and the bindings on the scouts were gone. All of them stood around the two knights, Serena holding Darien and Rini close.

Quietly, Alex recalled the words the evil Queen spoke to him last week.

"I never hated you… I was just envious. Queen Beryl's power intoxicated me, I couldn't control myself. Slayer had become the dominant personality… I'm going to reincarnate, and then in the next life, we'll fight again, eh?" Tekita then smiled a little, before closing his eyes for the final time.

"No, Tekita don't close your eyes. Wake up, man!" Alex looked at his blood covered hands, crying while whispering.

" I did a bad thing… I did a bad thing.. I did a bad thing…AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He continued to sob, Sailor Jupiter kneeling beside him and hugging him.

In the Nega-Verse, Queen Beryl laughed with delight.

"Victory is in my grasp, I can feel it! Now that Europa has lost his will to fight, it's only a matter of time until I win this war!!"

Will Alex give up being a Sailor Knight? Can this tragic action end his mission? Find out in Chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 7 : Depression and Redemption_

Rini stood in front of the apartment building door. Room 618, fourth floor, the hallway silent like a funeral. The events of last week had taken its toll on her new friend, Alex Kino. After he had killed Tekita during the battle against Dark Knight Slayer, he had cried, then stood up and de-transformed, taking his pendant and throwing it to the ground.

"I am Sailor Knight Europa no more!"

The memory kept playing in the little girl's head, seeing the nice young man run off in pain and guilt. She raised her hand to knock on the door, then froze. Another memory was playing in her head.

"He hasn't been to school all week. If he doesn't start showing up they'll suspend him. He needs to be near us in order to make sure the Soul Sucker's don't hurt us." Trista was looking out at the sun in the blue sky, sighing.

"What's more important is that he needs to be Knight Europa. If he doesn't continue his mission, he won't be able to save future Lita's soul, and an even worse possibility is that he'll be erased from existence." Amy said in a worried tone, putting down a fourth text book. She'd been reading about time paradoxes and possibilities.

"I've tried to call him, but he won't return my calls. It's frustrating… I mean if I'm his mother, can he talk to me?"

" With all due respect, Lita. You're the last person who should try to talk to him." Michelle said "His mission was to save a version of you. If he sees you now, he might break down even more."

" Well, do you think I could try?" Rini asked, looking at the group of women. " I don't know why, but I feel a very close connection to Alex. Maybe I can bring him back to Earth."

"Alright, Rini. I'll give you a lift to his apartment." Amara said, taking the little girl by the hand and getting into her car. Once they arrived, Amara had gotten a phone call from Trista, telling her of multiple Soul Suckers attacking the city. She informed Rini about this and sped off to help.

"_I've got to help get him back to his senses"_ Rini knocked on the apartment door. When there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Go away!" came the voice from within the apartment.

"Alex, open the door! We need to talk!"

A small crash came from inside, along with some muttering, and footsteps. The door slowly opened, revealing Alex, or perhaps the person who once was Alex. His skin was white as a sheet, his hair unclean, a whiff of BO coming from him. Rini covered her nose and entered the apartment, eyes widening; the place was pig heaven! Pizza boxes, soft drink cans, dirty clothes, a sty in every sense of the word.

"Alex, what's gotten into you? Your apartment is usually in top shape. And you! You look horrible. Before we speak, you're to clean up this place and yourself." Rini crossed her arms, giving a stern look.

"Fine…."

It took around twenty minutes, soon the whole place was cleaned up, and a nice hot shower had put color back into Alex's skin. Sitting on the couch, he'd look at the floor while speaking softly, almost in a whisper.

"What do you want, Rini? I want to be left alone."

" What happened in that battle wasn't your fault. Your anger is something you'll need to learn to control. It may come from your daddy, but you cant allow it control you. You also cant let yourself live in depression forever." Rini took his face in her hands, guiding his eyes into hers.

"Everyone needs you right now."

"……. Please go away, Rini…"

"Hpmh." She would walk out of the front door, but had slyly left it cracked open. She had a plan forming in her head. Taking Alex's pendant out of her pocket, she would hit the gold sphere on the bottom, and soon an image came up; Future Lita, still in suspended animation. Soon Pluto of his time would appear in the screen, eyes widening.

"Small lady? Why do you have Alex's pendant? We've been trying to contact him for a week now but he won't respond."

"It's a long story…" Rini told Pluto everything about what happened, her eyebrows now furrowed in concentration. "I don't know how to get through to him, Pluto. He's too far into depression to listen."

"Hmm. Well we need to fix this situation now. Lita's starting to get worse physically. If we don't help him now, she will be gone! I have an idea on how to wake him up. Tell him this sentence.."

Rini listened closely, eyes widening before she nodded her head. Hitting the gold sphere again, the screen vanished. Tucking the pendant back into her pocket, she would summon Luna-P. Taking a deep breath to gather courage, Rini kicked open the door and flung Luna-P right into Alex's head, making him fall off the couch.

"What the hell, Rini?!" He stood up glaring at her.

"No matter how far the distance, or how hard the battle, love is always there to guide you." Rini spoke, staring her friend down defiantly.

Alex stood there, silent for a few moments. Before falling to his knees and hanging his head.

"My mother's words…"

Walking up to him, Rini held him close, speaking in an almost motherly tone.

"Your mother loves you, even though she cant talk to you. We all love you, Alex. I know that you think of us as a family. Family has to be there for each other, right? Your family needs you right now, Alex."

"….How selfish and pitiful I've been acting. I can't let one mistake take me into the abyss." Standing up, he would shut his eyes, a blue aura surrounding him with his planet sign glowing on his forehead. Rini watched in awe, as her friend seemed to be completely revitalized by the comforting words.

"Rini, you're right. My family needs me."

"Alright! Now give me a hug!"

The two hugged each other, Alex whispering into her ear.

"Thank you, Rini."

Artemis soon walked in, sweat dropping at the display of affection.

"Ahem. If you two don't mind, there's a battle that needs to be won."

"Right, let's go!" Alex grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to the front steps of the complex.

"Oh, this belongs to you." Rini dug into her pocket and pulled out the pendant, giving it to her friend.

"Thank you." Alex put it around his neck, feeling happy now that he had it again. All three of them looked up and down the street for some sort of transportation. The battle was over a mile away and they needed to be fast. Spotting a motor bike with two helmets and they keys in the ignition, Alex would get on the bike, putting a helmet on. Rini would sit behind him, putting the other helmet on and holding onto him tightly.

"Hold it, do you even know how to drive? And this is stealing!" Artemis said. Alex would grab Artemis and place him into a backpack on the motorbike.

"It's borrowing… And for your first question? There's a first time for everything."

"Wait a-mmph!"

Turning the ignition, Alex would soon speed off down the streets of Japan, Rini holding onto his jacket.

"_Hold on everyone, I'm coming to help!" _

From the corner of his eye, Alex saw a figure on another motorbike; Darien. Giving a nod to each other, the men would go faster. A ramp was blocking the way. Seeing no choice, Alex went first and revved up the motor bike, a burst of energy shooting from his body. The burst had transformed both him and Rini! Darien would smile underneath his helmet, using the same method to become Tuxedo Mask. The four arrived at the battle field, witnessing a Soul Sucker having the upper hand on the Sailor Scouts. Mars, Mercury, Pluto, and Venus were all tied up, while Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Saturn, and Moon were losing the battle, their attacks being sent back at them. This Soul Sucker had the power to mimic and reflect attacks.

"I'll provide a distraction." Tuxedo Mask said, grabbing a few roses and his cane, rushing into the fray. Europa and Mini Moon would start to attack the monster.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon unleashed a beam of hearts that hit the beast, but it merely held its hand up and sent the attack back at her.

"Ahh!"

"I got you!" Europa had leap-tackled her out of the way, glaring at the monster.

"Alex…" she said, looking at his sword.

"Huh?" He looked down at it too; it was glowing pink!

Standing up, the two would hold the sword in both their hands, the blade glowing more brighter.

"What is this…?"

"It's the power of our friendship." Rini would smile up to him, then looked at the monster. "We're going to need a good attack name."

"I got one…" Holding it higher, the two said in unison.

"BEAUTIFUL CELESTIAL FRIENDSHIP BLAST!" The pink energy shot out like a laser, incinerating the Soul Sucker. After sheathing his sword, Alex and Rini would make their way to the scouts, helping untie the ones who were tied up, and healing everyone. Lita would hug Alex, smiling.

"Welcome back to the team, Alex."

"I have Rini to thank for that. Everyone, you are my family, and I'll be there to help you." Turning to the sky, he called out. "Beryl, I know you can see us; We're coming for you next, got that?!" The gauntlet has been thrown down, which side will win? Check out the final chapter to find out!


	9. Chapter 8

_Sailor Moon: Evil Arises Anew_

_Chapter 8: Final Battle of Souls_

Two weeks had passed since the challenge to Queen Beryl was given, the Sailor Soldiers training, preparing, doing whatever they could do. A bright and cheerful Tuesday had soon turned into a Day of Destiny. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Darien, and Alex were ready, willing, prepared to fight. Hell bent on destroying Queen Beryl and her Soul Suckers once and for all!

"Alright everyone, we're going to teleport to the battle ground. Is everyone ready?" Luna asked. Everyone gave their approval, holding each others hands in a circle.

Artemis stood beside Luna, watching everyone start to glow. When the glow became intense, the two cats would call out in unison,

"Sailor Teleport!"

They all arrived in a world of darkness, blue fog surrounded them. A shrill cackle sounded out, Queen Beryl appearing on her throne. She held a crystal orb in her hand; the one that contained Future Lita's soul. Alex would clench his fist, but wouldn't dare move. His friends had helped him check his anger, and now he was no longer ruled by it.

Serena stepped forward, as Sailor Moon. Eyeing the evil queen, she would point a finger at her enemy, speaking both clearly and bravely.

"Queen Beryl! We've come to stop your evil ways once and for all, and rescue all of the souls you've taken! You can surrender peacefully or feel the might of the Sailor Soldiers!"

"You honestly think I'm going to go quietly!? You have nerve, Moon Brat. However, I won't be satisfied until all of your souls are mine! ATTACK THEM MY SOUL SUCKERS!"

The Soul Suckers attacked en masse, the Scouts splitting up to combat them. Europa took out his sword and slammed it into the ground, sending out his Europa Smasher attack. The Soul Sucker he sent it to vanished in a blast of light, but another would appear and slam its fist into his stomach, making him fall over.

"This is going to be a long battle." he said, coughing.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter called out, sending forth her razor sharp leaves to take out another monster. Again, more would appear to take its place,.

"You've got to be kidding me.." she groaned and went on the attack again.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus slashed her own blade, cutting a few more enemies in half, but yet again more came.

"Deep Sea Reflection!" Neptune helped her out by using her mirror to blast the ones that appeared, but still more came.

"Pluto Deadly Scream! Silence Glaive Surprise!" Pluto and Saturn attacked as a team, sending out two attacks, but a new combatant appeared and absorbed the attacks, sending them right back at them. The two went flying to the ground, wounded.

"It's time to settle this." Sailor Moon said, taking out her heart rod. Powering it up, she would call out her attack.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"

"This won't be a repeat of out first battle, I'm stronger this time!"

Queen Beryl stood and held her hands up, sending a black lightning attack at Sailor Moon's attack, the two colliding. The two started to struggle, but Queen Beryl would grin, calling upon a few victim's souls to power up her lightning. In a flash of light, the Heart Rod would shatter, and Sailor Moon would fall to her knees in shock.

"No.. it cant be."

Tuxedo Mask came to her side, holding her tightly while Queen Beryl kept laughing, sending out another lightning blast at them. However, Mars and Mercury would deflect it, albeit barely.

Europa had continued to fight enemy after enemy, and had turned to see what had happened. Suddenly, his eyes would widen, his body starting to go cold.

Sailor Mini Moon had gone to be with Sailor Moon, when she heard a body fall to the ground. Turning around, she gasped, letting out a yell of terror.

"ALEX!!!!" her friend lay there, motionless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" the young man's voice asked the pitch black darkness. Looking around, he would see the battle ground, but not from his own eyes; he was inside a crystal sphere!

"No. No!! How could I let this happen!" Alex beat against the sphere, trying to break out. While his efforts were in vain, he would sink to his knees, crying.

"I failed… I actually failed."

"Calm down, my son."

Upon hearing the voice, he would stand up and turn around to see his mother, smiling at him.

"Alex, don't worry about this. You'll find a way to fight again, help is coming soon."

"Help? How?"

"Alex. Have you forgotten what it means to be a true warrior?" asked a voice. Looking around, he saw nothing, that is until a man appeared beside them; he had long black hair, with piercing black eyes. He wore an orange karate gi with a blue belt.

"I'm positive my son would be thinking of a plan."

Lita smiled and held her husband tightly, hugging him.

"Gokan, it's been so long."

"…. Father? Is it really you?"

"Not exactly in the flesh. But a friend is allowing me to project my soul to you right now. Alex. To be a Knight, to be a True Warrior is to face the fears in front of you. Look inside yourself, you can help your friends win this battle."

"But Dad, I don't have the power, I'm too afraid!"

"If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in me who believes in you...Believe in your family, who believes in you. You need them, as much as they need you. You have the power, deep within you. Look inside your heart, your soul. Use the power of your love..."

Taking his son's hands and his wife's hands, Gokan spoke the words Rini had said to Alex before.

"No matter how far the distance, or how hard the battle, love is always there to guide you. My time is up, I have to go. Lita, take care of our son." With those words, Gokan, the Father of Alex Kino, vanished.

"Dad, wait!"

"Son, listen to what he said. You just need to use the power of Love."

"… Alright, Mom. I promise, I will set you free." Looking outside, he would focus on his friends and family, then he shut his eyes. Sailor Jupiter was holding his cold body in her arms, crying.

"Queen Beryl, I swear that I'm going to beat you. Even if it means having to lose my body twice!" Alex began to glow, then the soul vanished.

"What?!" Beryl looked down in disbelief, she had captured Europa, then he vanished!

Alex's body warmed up, his eyes opening. Sailor Jupiter gasped, the young man slowly raising to his own two feet. Everyone was beaten, no longer having the energy to fight. Slowly, Alex would walk up to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini Moon.

"You're fighting a losing battle, boy!"

"I realize now that this can't be won with swords and attacks. I have the most powerful weapon of all. The Power…. Of Love."

"Huh?" she looked at him questioningly.

Alex shut his eyes, focusing, concentrating, looking deep within himself. His eyes flashed open, with The Power of Love starting to play in the background. Two beautiful, large white wings sprouted from his back. He floated in the air, a shield surrounding all of the Scouts, revitalizing them.

"Alex.. What's happened to him?" Mercury asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In Crystal Tokyo, everyone had rushed into Saturn's chamber, looking into the cauldron.

"Queen Serenity, what's this transformation?"

The Queen rushed in, eyes widening with a gasp.

"He activated Galaxy Soldier Mode.."

"Galaxy Soldier Mode? What is that?" asked Rei.

"It's the full extent of his powers that are within his blood from Princess Lita. Since they sealed his father's powers, he can use his full potential as a Knight in this form. I just hope its enough."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights.)

"I call upon the power of the Silver Crystal Sword!" Alex landed and held his hands out, a sword made of the Silver Crystal appeared, and he held it out to Sailor Moon.

"Serenity told me that in times of great need, I'd have access to this blade. I never knew how I'd summon it until now. We can use it to beat Queen Beryl."

Nodding, she would take the sword, and hold it in an attack pose, turning into Queen Serenity, Tuxedo Mask turning into Prince Darien. And Mini Moon becoming Princess Rini. Holding onto Alex's hand, the little girl would look forward, with determination in her eyes.

(Searching for a sign)

The Sailor Soldiers walked forward, holding each others hands as they began to glow.

(Lost in the darkest of nights.)

"_For those that have suffered, we will set you free. My family, I'm glad you're here with me." _Europa's planet symbol glowed brightly on his forehead.

(The wind blows so cold, standing alone, before the battles begun)

" _Mommy… Daddy… My friends… Alex."_ Rini's crescent moon began to glow.

"_My loyal friends, my loving prince, my beautiful daughter… and my brave knight."_ Serenity's crescent moon glowed as well.

(But deep in your soul, the future unfolds, as bright as the rays of the sun.)

"We are Galaxy Power!" Serenity yelled.

"Mercury Galaxy Power!"

"Mar's Galaxy Power!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Power!

"Venus Galaxy Power!"

"Uranus Galaxy Power!"

"Neptune Galaxy Power!"

"Pluto Galaxy Power!"

"Saturn Galaxy Power!"

"Europa Galaxy Power!"

"MOON CRYSTAL GALAXY POWER!"

All of their energies combined, a brilliant flash of light shooting out of the Silver Crystal Sword. Queen Beryl once again shot her lightning out, but to no effect. The light swallowed her up, and the Soul Sucker's vanished, this time, for good.

(You've got to believe…. in the power of love… In the power of love…. In The Power of Love….)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have to go?" Rini asked, eyes tearing up.

"I'm afraid so, Rini. My mission is done now. However.." Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the two at the Cherry Blossom festival in kimonos, he giving her a piggy back ride.

"I'll always be with you. And You'll always be in my heart." the two hugged each other, with Rini kissing his cheek, then whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Alex."

Alex blushed and smiled, looking at his friends.

"I'll always think of everyone. If it weren't for you, my mother's soul would still be lost. I'm ready, Trista."

Nodding, Trista would open up a portal, and Alex slowly walked to it. Turning once, he would wave to them, wiping the tears from his eyes as he ran into it, vanishing.

------10 years later------

"GET IT OUT OF ME!"

"We're trying as hard as we can, honey." Gokan said, wiping the sweat off of Lita's brow.

"Hold on, here it comes!" Amy said, the crying of a newborn ringing out.

" Wow, is that a baby?" asked a one year old Rini.

"Yes, that's Lita's son." said a smiling Serena.

Cleaning it off, she would place the baby in Lita's arms, who smiled with happiness, Gokan looked on with pride, holding his wife.

"Welcome to the world, Alexander Heiwa Kino…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stepped through the time portal and quickly ran to his mother's body, sending her soul back where it belonged. When she woke, she hugged her son tightly, thanking him again and again. The Queen commended him for his courage, and kindness. At a banquet, she stood up.

"Alex, we all have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, your majesty?"

The doors to the dining hall opened, and footsteps echoed on the floor. Nearly spitting his drink out, Alex bolted from his chair and ran to the man who embraced him with strong, loving arms.

"My son. I've wanted to meet you for so very long."

"Dad, it's really you." Alex said, crying while hugging his father.

"But what about the rule-"

"Neo-Queen Serenity made an exception for me. Now we can see each other whenever we want." Looking over to his wife, he would embrace her as well, everyone clapping and cheering.

"I'm so proud of you my boy. I cant wait to start training you."

"Training?"

"We've decided to unseal your powers from your father's side." Lita said.

"You may need it incase any powerful enemies come attacking."

"Sweet!!"

The celebration went on and on. Rini had left for a moment to get some fresh air, and Alex had walked up behind her, hugging her.

(Tuxedo Mirage playing)

"There's something I've been needing to tell you. I've wanted to say this for so long, but I've been too shy. Rini, while in the past I had this horrible nightmare and-"

She held up a hand, giggling.

"I know. Hotaru and I created that dream."

"…. WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to be sure of something."

"And that is?"

She placed her hands onto his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

"…I love you too, Alex."

"… Rini."

The two would slowly lean in, and kiss each other on the lips. The moon shined brightly down on them as the curtain drew to a close, ending the adventure.


End file.
